Comfort In the Arms of The Enemy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's seventh year, the war is over. Hermione is dating Ron and Head Girl. Harry is back with Ginny. Draco Malfoy is back and Head Boy but what happens when Hermione needs comfort and can't turn to her friends because they are the problem? Who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**Comfort In the Arms of The Enemy**

**Chapter 1**

She was stressed. Of course she was stressed she was Hermione Granger. She was the bookworm, she was taking as many electives she could on top of her normal classes and Head girl duties. She had lectured Ron and Harry they won't get a decent job if they didn't complete their seventh year and get their NEWTS. Of course with Harry being Harry Potter and the three of them being the golden trio – they were all offered jobs at that the Ministry without NEWTS. However Hermione wanted to be a healer and or and Rights Activist.

Right now she was stressed, NETWS were far off with it being only November, but with Ron as a boyfriend and Harry as a friend they didn't understand the meaning off pre-studying. She had for the past seven to eight years been the homework girl. While she would do her homework the day it was assigned Harry and Ron would leave it until the day before it was due, coming to her when she had finished her and about to go to bed. Even then they would goof off.

Now as Head Girl she had her own common room, admittedly she had to share it with the Head Boy, who was Draco Malfoy. Everyone, but her and a few others, still thought of him as the enemy despite the war being over. Hermione had to get on with, tolerate him at least due their living quarters and being Heads. Then over the past three months he had turned out to be an ok, especially with his mother helping Harry in the end of the war. When everyone learned Snape had been a spy for the order before his death, and Draco had helped him that went in his favour. Ron and Harry still weren't sure of him. With all the time she spent in the Head's common room with Hermione, Ginny was ok with him.

It was eleven, curfew time had past an hour ago and Draco would be in from his rounds soon. Hermione was burning the candle at both ends, six am sometimes five to at least midnight if not one in the morning. When Draco came back a few minutes later he wasn't surprised to see her falling asleep into a pile of books and parchment.

"Granger go to bed," he said, as he passed.

"I need to finish this essay," she yawned, stretching her neck.

Draco went to stand behind her and saw the essay.

"That's not due for two weeks," he said, brining his hands to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keep reading," he answered, as he began to knead the muscles in her neck and shoulder.

"How can I read when you're doing that," she answered.

"Fine try and read," he answered.

"It's making me sleepy," she yawned.

"Hmm…interesting, Half eleven at night and Granger is tired that is a first," said Draco.

"I'm tired every night Malfoy I just push myself to stay up later," answered Hermione.

"You're the smartest girl in school Granger, you're always way headed of everyone else I think you can afford to go bed at a decent time and still be at least a month ahead of everyone. I bet you could take all your NEWTS tomorrow and pass," answered Draco.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked.

"I am capable of them," he answered.

She yawned and pulled herself away from him.

"I've not finished," he protested.

"I need to go sleep," she answered.

"Ok I'm not implying anything but would you like the massage finishing in your room?" asked Draco. "You can sit on the bed I'll stand behind you and you can go to sleep."

"If I fall asleep during the massage?" she asked.

"I'll finish it and tuck you in," he answered.

She nodded.

"I'll just go and get ready for bed," she answered.  
"What about your things?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered, she waved her wand and everything was packed away into her room or her bag.

She headed to her room and settled for bed. Once ready she called Draco. The massage to her neck and shoulders made her feel incredibly relaxed and sleepily and when it finished she was almost asleep.

"Malfoy," she murmured.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he stepped away from the bed.

"Do you do foot, ankle and back massages too?" she asked.

"Well that you're just going to have to wait to find out Granger," he answered. "Night."

With that he left the room and Hermione fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of massages by Draco.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfort In the Arms of The Enemy**

**Chapter 2**

She ran back to her room in tears. She'd stayed here with him for Christmas, not going home to her parents – who she'd only just gotten back. He forgot to buy her a Christmas present then when she flooed to her parents for the night, he accused her of neglecting him for stupid studies and someone else and they had a big fight. Ending with a comment from Ron about how she was a prudish bitch.

She burst into the common road, the portrait banging into the wall. Then she tripped and landed onto her already sore back.

"Granger what are you doing on the fall?" asked a voice.

She opened her eyes to find Malfoy on the couch.

"I thought you were going home," she said.

"I did and I came back," said Malfoy.

"Better here, Mum's gone to Aunt Andromeda's."

"Oh," she answered.

"So why are you on the fall?" he asked.

"I tripped," she snapped, standing up.

"Sorry." She stretched and winced when some of the muscles in her back hurt, she hissed.

"Sore back?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I'm going to bed."

"Come on you asked about back massages I'll have a go," he said. "You can tell me why you're crying."

With the wave on her wand a massager table appeared in the room.

"What is that?" asked Draco.

"Muggle massager table, I lie it face down and put my face thought the hole at the top allowing me to breath," answered Hermione.

"Ok so how do you want to do the massager because it's best um-" he trailed off.

"Skin on skin?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. But some people aren't comfortable with that," answered Draco.

"I'll be back," she said. She returned a few minutes later in a strapless crop top – basically a boob tube and some shorts.

"Full body?" asked Draco.

She shrugged and settled onto the table. For the first bit of the massage they didn't talk and Draco just worked his hands up and down Hermione's body warming up her muscles before he started to work his fingers deeper into the muscles.

"Let me know if it hurts," said Draco.

"It's fine. You're really good at this you know," said Hermione.

"I've been studying magical massages and um muggle ones. I'm thinking about going into it," he answered.

"Well I'll be a regular client," answered Hermione.

"So what had you crying?" asked Draco.

"Ron," answered Hermione. "I stayed for him because Christmas he didn't want to go home because it would be too different without Fred. Last night I went home to see my parents. Came back this morning and I apparently neglected him for stupid studies, someone else and I'm a prudish bitch."

"Everyone knows you love your studies. You read textbooks for fun," said Draco. "Plus you're the type of girl who would never cheat on anyone."

"What type of girl would cheat?" asked Hermione.

"Astoria Greengrass," answered Draco.

"You have nothing to say about being a prudish bitch?" asked Hermione.

"Well you're not a bitch," answered Draco. "I don't know you well enough to comment whether your prudish or not. Some people want to wait longer than others in a relationship."

Hermione nodded. "I'm a I'm mean not a prude but I just think it's something special and you shouldn't rush it. Plus this relationship with Ron it doesn't feel right."

"I'm going to ask you something bluntly," said Draco.

"It's are you a virgin," answered Hermione. "To which I am."

"Well it wasn't that," said Draco.

"Oh," she said.

"Did Weasley grab you by the waist and the wrists?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded. "Yes why?"

"Because you have hand shaped bruises on them. Only faint but I can see them," he answered. "Which is probably because I pushing and rubbing your skin marks and old marks come up easier."

"If I fall asleep on here will you carry me to bed again?" asked Hermione.

"Course I will," he answered.

Next Morning.

"Come on Granger you'll be late."

"Not going," she said.

"Now there is something I never thought you'd say," he answered, pushing her door open. He found her still in bed. "You sick?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Even the smartest witch doesn't want to go some days," she answered.

"Don't let him get you down," answered Draco. "Besides it's only breakfast and then you can come back or hide in the library."

"Draco just leave me alone," answered Hermione. "I don't want to go to the library."

He stood there for a moment and watched as she huddled down into her covers. He thought about staying, maybe going lying besides her and holding her. But decided against it and headed to find Ginny.

"Weasley," shouted Draco. Ron and Ginny turned to him. "She-Weasley. Hermione's locked herself in her room refusing to come out," said Draco.

"What did you do to her Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"Me" answered Draco. "Says the one who called her a prudish bitch last night."

"Ron you didn't," shouted Ginny, running off to the head commons.

"Hey Red you can't get in without me," said Draco, going after her. "You should know what else he said," said Draco.

"As bad as that?" asked Ginny.

"He accused her of neglecting him for stupid studies and someone else. I don't know where they were but she came back in tears and practically fell though the portrait" answered Draco.

"I'll talk to her but if we can't get her out I think it's best we just let her stay in the dorm," Ginny answered. "Harry and I will deal with my idiot brother."

Try as she may Ginny couldn't convince Hermione to come out of her bedroom, let alone the common room. Within a hour she had left.

"Granger, Ginny's gone I promise you I won't make you leave this dorm but will you please come out," he said.

She was awake late into the night, reading on that muggle device with the bright screen – a laptop or a tablet – he thought she called it. School started tomorrow, she hadn't been out the common room for the last forty eight hours. With a sigh Draco pulled himself out of bed and headed across to her door where he could see a small chink of light creeping out from under her door. He pushed it open to find her eyes moving steady across the screen, her finger tapping on it every couple of minutes.

"Granger go to sleep," he said. Her head snapped up.

"I could see the light under the door," he answered. "We have class tomorrow. You're going before you saying anything you'll have Ginny."

"Oh I know I'm going I just can't sleep," she answered. "I'm having breakfast here with you first though."

He nodded and then did the first he could think of to make her sleep. He crossed the room, taking the tablet from her hands and closing it and placing it on the table. Before slipping into bed next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Close your eyes, relax and go to sleep," he murmured.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfort In the Arms of The Enemy**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione fell though the portrait and lay there unmoving – her books, bag and other things scattered around her.

"Hey Draco," said Pansy. "You've got a new carpet."

"Granger," called Draco. A couple of minutes later.

"Granger."

That's when a soft raspy wheezing sound – like someone struggling for air – met his ears.

Pansy and Blaise were talking and laughing until he shushed them and then they heard it too.

"Is that Granger?" asked Blaise.

Draco nodded and got to his feet. He headed over to Hermione and knelt next to her.

But when he reached out a hand to touch she shyed away.

"Hermione let me look," he whispered.

"Fine," she coughed, pushing herself dizzily to her knees before collapsing forward.

Her torso connected with Draco's arms she winced and he knew where the problem was.

"Hermione," he said.

"My ribs," she gasped.

"Blaise help me get her up gently," said Draco.

Between Draco and Blaise they were able to carry her gently though to her room.

"Can I look?" asked Draco, as Hermione curled around her stomach/

She nodded and slowly moved.

Nothing could of prepared Draco for the slowly forming black and blue mess that was Hermione's torso.

"Pansy go get Potter and She Weasley. Blaise get Pomfery and McGonagall," he said.

"No," said Hermione "He doesn't meant to."

"Weasley did this," said Blaise.

Draco nodded. "Hermione you need to see Pomfrey."

Hermione shook her head.

"Granger you could have broken ribs," said Blaise.

"Did he hit you?" asked Pansy.

Hermione nodded.

"You need to tell someone before and during the war four years my father did the same to my mother and I until I went to Snape and Dumbledore. Then my father got killed so we were free," said Pansy.

"Why are you being nice to me?" asked Hermione.

"Because no one deserves this," answered Pansy. "No one."

"I haven't been a good girlfriend," said Hermione.

"Why because you study and you won't have sex with him?" asked Draco.

"Don't think he didn't mean to maybe he needs help. Maybe the war affected him more than anyone knows. Greif does strange things to us," said Pansy.

Hermione nodded.

"You can talk to me," said Pansy.

"Me too," said Draco.

"Count me in," said Blaise.

"Don't keep it bottled up," said Pansy.

"Breakfast in here tomorrow," said Hermione.

"Now let's see what we can do about these bruises we're all ok at healing," said Pansy.

"Still think we should get Pomfrey," muttered Draco.

"You Draco are more skilled than either of us so you should be able to tell if there are any internal injuries," said Pansy.

"Can we add healing to your list of credentials?" asked Hermione.

Draco shrugged.

"Credentials?" asked Blaise.

"He's very good at magical and non magical massages," said Hermione.

"I've never had the pleasure of receiving one," said Pansy.

"Should we get back to the healing?" asked Blaise.

"I still think-"

"I don't want to see Pomfrey," snapped Hermione.

"Ok, ok I'll do my best," said Draco.

Within ten minutes Draco had healed Hermione and thanked Merlin that there was no internal injuries.

Pansy and Blaise headed back to the Slytherin dorms and Draco after much persuasion – on Hermione's part – Draco stayed in her room.

That worked out quiet well when Hermione woke screaming at three am. Then Draco took her in his arms and she slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Comfort In the Arms of The Enemy**

**Chapter 4**

"Why the bloody hell would they let him out?" said Ron.

"Mmm what?" asked Hermione.

Then the daily prophet was shoved in her face. The headline read. **Lucius Malfoy on early release from Azkaban. **There was a detailed story underneath about why he was being released and how he'd given information to the ministry about rouge death eaters and was now on house arrest.

It was around February. Hermione was steadily getting closer and closer to Draco – she knew about his childhood and how he'd been forced to be a death eater, she knew about the daily beatings from his father – and steadily further and further from Ron. Study and head duties all started to be contained in head dorms. No one but Draco and Hermione knew the password.

So when she saw the headline, she knew Draco was going to be pissed and he was everyone watched him storm out.

"He should be killed for what he did him and his dirty death eaters. Him and his son," muttered Ron.

"You were at Draco's trail Ron you saw him pardoned and innocent like everyone else," said Hermione.

"You're the ferret side now are you?" asked Ron. "He was awful to the lot of us and he hasn't changed."

"I'm on nobody's side Ronald. I have to live with him I have to be civil," she answered, before she headed out of the hall.

She hurried quickly to the head dorms.

"Draco" she called, quietly.

"In here," a quiet voice called back.

She headed into his room and found him sat on the bed. Quietly she approached him and sat next to him.

"I just got free of him," he whispered.

She curled an arm around his shoulder.

"You safe here and McGonagall won't let him on site. There's nothing he can do. I know it's probably not possible since it didn't happen last time but what if being inside has changed him. Now with the dark lord dead he has no power over you he might change his ways," said Hermione.

"Not bloody likely," answered Draco. "But thanks for the thought."

"Well sometimes anything is possible," smiled Hermione.

"You muggles are very optimistic," said Draco.

"Hey," she laughed, pushing him. "I'm a witch."

"Yeah you are," he murmured. "And a bloody brilliant one."

Then quiet surprisingly he captured her lips with bruising force and when he pulled away he caught the look of bewilderment in hers eyes and he ran.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**I said I would change it but I am just changing this chapter and carrying on.**


End file.
